


BanG Dream & Love Live One Shots

by RoseliaLesbian



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-09-28 22:22:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17191391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseliaLesbian/pseuds/RoseliaLesbian





	1. Introduction

_**Info** _

__The fact that my Zombieland Saga Oneshots are doing so well, I decided to write some of the other ships I love from Love Live and BanG Dream, I hope you enjoy! 💖


	2. Arisa x Saaya

_Christmas in the basement_

 

The girls of Poppin'Party had just finished practice at Arisa's. Kasumi had decided to end it after a few hours because she was getting tired.

 

Arisa watched as said goodbye and left, one by one.

 

“I don't feel too tired...” Arisa said as she put her Keyboard away, stretching her arms before noticing only one person had actually stayed behind.

 

The Drummer of Poppin'Party, Was still sat on the couch on her phone. The keyboardist was a little shocked.

 

“S-Saaya?!” Arisa said as she almost fell back, her startled reaction got a laugh from the other.

 

“I didn't mean to startle you, Arisa.” Saaya said with a laugh as she put her phone and in her pocket.

 

She eventually stood up as gave her back a push as she smiled. She let out a sigh of relief as she gave Arisa a smile before handing her a small box.

 

The blonde looked at it before glaring at the other. She wasn't being disrespectful but...

 

“You already gave me a present for Christmas, Saaya.” Arisa said as she looked at the box in her hand before looking back to the drummer.

 

“It's not a Christmas present, it's for now.” Saaya said as she smiled at the blonde. Arisa sighed as she opened the box, it was something covered in bubble wrap.

 

Arisa opened the wrapping before pulling out a pink phone case with a cat ontop of it. She blushed a little as she looked to Saaya, she also noticed a small bird on the end of Saaya's case.

 

Arisa didn't know why this kind of gift was given to her, she gave Saaya a quick look before saying “Thank you”.

  
It was at that moment Arisa noticed that Saaya's case had a baby bird on it, she had brought her matching phone cases...

Arisa's cheeks became a dark red as she noticed..

“Do you like it?” Saaya asked as she smiled at the blonde. Chuckling as she looked at her.

“Y-Ye..I mean, I guess it's nice.” Arisa said as she held her arm, putting her phone in the case before looking at it.

Saaya smiled as she looked at the other with a laugh before she sat back down.

“I'm glad you like it, Arisa.” Saaya said as she waited for Arisa to sit down.

Arisa blushed as she sat next to the other, she didn't know what to say...

Saaya streched again as her lips let a yawn escape. Arisa quickly reached into her pocket and pulled out a small bracelet...

She hadn't thought about it but the bracelet would look beautiful on Saaya, Arisa quickly handed it over to the drummer before crossing her arms.

“H-Here...” Arisa said timidly as she looked away, Saaya smiled as she put the bracelet on, she had already noticed the blush on Arisa's face and even went as far to run a finger over the blondes cheek.

“You're blushing Arisa, it's cute...” Saaya teased, instantly knowing Arisa would react because the blonde began to stutter.

“N-No I-I'm N-Not!” Arisa shouted as she pushed the other away, only to get Saaya laughing. “S-Shut up!”

Saaya grinned as she pulled Arisa into a hug, smiling as she held the blonde close. “It's okay, I like you too...”

Arisa fell silent as she blinked, she eventually spoke up when she could...

“T-That's stupid...” Arisa said as she leaned into the hug...

She didn't want bring her down...

“Then I'm stupid...” Saaya smiled as she moved away to get a look at Arisa's face...

Arisa went to speak, but when she noticed what happened, her heart skipped a beat...

She felt happy...  
She felt warm...  
She felt safe...

She didn't even realize it at first when Saaya's lips connected to hers, she only blinked a few times before Saaya pulled away...

“Saaya...”

“I love you, Arisa.”

“I...Love you too, Saaya...”

“You shouldn't worry about showing off your feelings, I love you just how you are...” Saaya said before kissing the blondes cheek.

“Merry Christmas, Arisa...”


	3. Kasumi x Ran

**_A Suprise Confession_ **

 

Kasumi had been excited for today, she had been given a ticket off of Moca when she visited the store she worked at.

The ticket was for an afterglow concert. Kasumi had always looked up to the lead singer of afterglow, she really liked her and wanted to be like her.

She eventually waited just a few feet from the stage, she couldn't believe how great her ticket was...

She watched as the band afterglow got on stage, Kasumi smiled as she saw one of the many people she looked up too got on stage and began to sing.

After the show, Kasumi waved her lightstick before hearing ran chuckle, looking up at the stage she saw the girl wink at her before afterglow left the stage.

Kasumi was a little dumbfounded as everyone was leaving the room, after a while Moca came into and smiled at Kasumi.

“Kaaasumi. Ran wanted to see you.” Moca said with a smile as she lead Kasumi back to the changing rooms.

Kasumi looked in to see Tomoe and Himari talking to Tsugu. Moca grinned as she found Ran sorting out her hair.

“Raaan, Kasumi's here.” Moca said, leaving the two to themselves.

“You...wanted to see me, Ran-chan?” Kasumi asked, looking at the singer who streched.

“I didn't expect you to be watching one of our shows, Kasumi.” Ran said, turning to face the girl.

“M-Moca-chan gave me tickets, but I've always wanted to see you sing on stage!” Kasumi said with a smile as a small tint hit Ran's cheeks

Ran coughed before sighing.  
“You could have asked Me, I could have given you a ticket.” Ran looked away before standing and placing something in Kasumi's hand.

Kasumi blinked as she looked at the small peice of paper in her hands. She looked at Ran before ran spoke up.

“It's a ticket to our show in about two weeks...” Ran said as she looked down. The blush on her cheek wasn't fading.

Kasumi smiled as she looked at her before gasping. “Thank You! Ran-chan!”

“J-Just head on out, I'll see you then...” Ran said as she sat down at her desk as Kasumi smiled and left the room.

Ran sighed as Moca returned and sat down on a nearby chair.

“So, what did you do?” Moca grinned before Ran turned back to her mirror, sighing as she looked at Moca in the reflection.

“Nothing, I just gave her a ticket...”

“A ticket to see you~” Moca interrupted, Teasing the singer even more.

Ran felt her cheeks turn red before she stood up and looked at Moca.

“S-So What?” Ran asked as she held her arm, looking away from the guitarist as she realised how warm she was.

Moca smirked before waving her arms as she streched. “Bet she likes you too--”

“Stop Teasing me.” Ran let out before sighing and holding her arm as she spoke up.

“I'll see you after classes tomorrow.” Ran finished as she walked out the room. She sighed as she leaned against the door.

She couldn't really have fallen for the Guitarist of Poppin'Party, could she?  
Ran eventually headed home for the night and went to bed.

_The next afternoon_

 

Ran sighed as she sat in her class, leaning against the back of her chair.  
School had ended quiet some time ago now and Moca was nowhere to be seen.

She thought to herself what could be keeping the girl before hearing a guitar strum from outside. Her ear twitched as she blinked, before hearing a familiar voice start singing...

She stood up and opened the window, down in the school yard she saw kasumi playing her guitar with Moca standing a few feet behind her.

Kasumi was playing her own song, Doki Doki Sing Out, before coming to and end. Ran's face was a dark red as she looked out into the school yard.

Kasumi took hold of the microphone before smiling. She looked at Moca before nodding and speaking.

“Ran-Chan! Go out with me!” Kasumi said with a beaming smile, waiting for the girl to leave the school.

Ran, dispite being super embarrassed felt...happy, she wanted to scream yes back but...  
She couldn't.

She eventually walked out of the school and towards the Guitarist. Taking Kasumi by the arm before taking her out of the school yard and where they could be alone.

“What were you thinking? You embarrassed the hell out of me!” Ran said, looking at Kasumi before a blush returned to her cheeks.

“D-Does that mean you won't go out with me?” Kasumi asked, seeming to sink in on herself as she sighed.

The guitarist was about to turn away before she felt Ran hold her chin before leaning in and pressing her lips to Kasumi's.

The cat haired girl blinked a few times before looking at ran and slowly kissing back, wrapping her arms around her neck as a smile formed on her lips.

Once the two broke contact Kasumi smiled. “I love you, Ran-chan!”

“I love you too....Just don't do something like that again!” Ran said, smiling as she gave Kasumi another kiss before the two headed their separate ways home.


	4. Long awaited feelings

**Tae x Lay**

  
Tae sighed as she sipped a bottle of water. Placing it back on the table as she tuned her guitar.

She had been practicing with R.A.S for a couple of hours now. She didn't mean for this to become such a regular thing, but for some reason she couldn't seem to say no.

She didn't want to let down Lay.

Tae was about to get ready to leave when she heard the door open. The rest of R.A.S walked in.

“That was good rehearsal, today.” Chu2 said as she looked at Pareo.“Go get me something to eat.”

Pareo smiled as she nodded. “Yes Mistress!” was the last thing she said before leaving the room.

Masking streched before leaving with Chu2 in tail. That left Tae alone...with Lay.

Lay sat down before smiling at Tae.  
“You rocked out there today, Hana-chan”

Tae smiled as she looked down at her phone, she had gotten a message from Kasumi.

“Your friends?” Lay asked, before Tae nodded with a sigh.

“I've been trying to balance practicing with R.A.S and Poppin'Party, it's getting difficult but I asked for this challenge.” Tae said before leaning back against her chair, looking up at the ceiling.

Lay looked down before reaching forward and holding Tae's hand with a smile.

“I'm sure you'll be able to do it, Hana-chan.” She spoke softly, causing Tae's cheeks to turn a slight shade of red before she looked backed down at her friend.

“T-Thanks...” Tae said quietly before Lay pulled her up, Tae let out a gasp before Lay spoke up.

“Come on, Follow me Hana-chan.” and before Tae could say anything, Lay was dragging her out of the room and up a flight of stairs.

Tae smiled as she followed along, eventually reaching the roof before Lay opened the door, both of them walking out under the night sky.

Tae stared up at the sky in awe, it looked beautiful. She smiled as she placed her hands on the railing, Seeming to loose herself.

Lay eventually came next to Tae, placing her hand ontop of hers. Tae left her cheeks tint up as she turned to face the other, who was smiling at her.

“You're a talented person, Hana-chan. I know you'll be able to find out what you want to do.” Lay spoke as she tilted her head with a smile.

Tae smiled as she looked down at her hand, speaking after a few seconds.

“PoPiPa is my band, I should start focusing on them a little more then R.A.S, but I do want to help you, Lay...” Tae said as she felt Lay step closer.

With only a few inches separating the two, Tae's face lit up a little more as she listened to Lay.

“I Understand, you're friends mean a lot to you, don't they?” she asked, getting a nod from Tae who eventually got a smile loose.

“Then hopefully, I'll be able to do this...” before Tae could even ask what Lay was on about, she felt the others lips press against hers.

Tae's eyes widened as she slowly reached forward, placing her hands on Lay's shoulders as she stopped kissing her.

“S-Sorry, I should have che--” Lay was interrupted by Tae, who had placed a finger over her lips.

“That was definitely not what I was expecting. I thought you were going to buy me a new rabbit...” Tae smiled as she got a laugh out of the other.

“Does...that mean I can do it again?” lay asked, smiling at Tae.

“Buy me another rabbit?” Tae teased before smiling, leaning up and sharing another kiss with Lay.

“I love you, Hana-chan.”

“I love you too...”


End file.
